


Language Barrier

by Kou (Rietto)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou
Summary: In which Kouka's language changes throughout the years.





	

Everyone silently wondered what kind of life experience Zeno had had. Despite being so childish, he could spout out philosophical stuffs no one hadn’t even heard from their elder guardians.

Yoon had mentioned that some of his philosophies sounded familiar, and that’d mean that Ik-Soo must have said similar things. He wondered if Zeno was connected to the priest somehow.

Zeno had denied it though, and it made everyone even more curious. Then again, many more pressing things were demanding their attention, so no one ever question him about it.

When he let out that he’s actually thousands of years old, they all thought that that explained it. Somewhat. Well, old people are known to be wiser.

And more demanding to skinship.

Or stuffs.

Anyway.

Everyone hadn’t realized how well Zeno could blend in to people in general. How he’d never even bothered disguising himself and yet stayed inconspicuous most of the time. How it took a very long time for Kija and the other dragons to even notice his presence. 

They hadn’t notice how it’s all very practiced and elaborate. That he’d forced himself to change to be able to achieve his current near-invisible state despite being akin to bright sun in the dead of the night.

And one day, Zeno slipped.

* * *

It was a fine morning.

The birds were chirping their beautiful song noisily, the sun was warm and yet the air felt cool. It promised to be a good day. Yona felt good too as she came out of the tent and breathed the fresh air. 

Yoon was already there, tending the fire. A pot of what seemed to be herb porridge was being cooked. It smelt good. The other men were sitting around the fire, seemingly waiting anxiously for it to be done.

“It’s unusual, isn’t it? I thought that the old man would be noisily asking when it’s ready by now.”

Jae-Ha commented. 

“Zeno… viewed the moon. Came back at dawn. Still asleep.”

Shin-Ah explained. He was hugging his knees, shivering slightly. Apparently despite the warm sun ray, it’s still too cold for him. 

“We’re in no hurry, so should we just let him sleep longer? We can leave some of the porridge for him to eat later.”

“He wouldn’t want to miss breakfast. Yona, wake him up please?”

And so, Yona went into the men’s tent. Zeno was sleeping peacefully there, smile slightly adoring his face. 

Yona sat next to him and shook his arm slightly. 

“Zeno. It’s morning. Breakfast is almost ready.”

Zeno hummed what seemed to be an acknowledgement, his smile widening slightly. He rubbed his eyes and sat up groggily.

_“Good morning, Miss.”  
_

He said with even wider smile, and Yona froze.

_“E… eh? Ah, yes, good… morning?”  
_

Yona found herself stumbling around the words. Zeno tilted his head slightly and asked what was wrong.

_“Uhm. Nothing, I suppose?”  
_

Yona winced. Why did she keep on doing it?

_“Are you sure, Miss?”  
_

_“Yes. Absolutely.”  
_

Zeno didn’t seem convinced. Yona saw his eyebrows raising. 

_“Is there something on Zeno’s face?”_

_“No, nothing at all. It’s just, well… I was a bit surprised, that’s all.”  
_

Stop it, she had to stop it. She had to speak normally. 

Why was it so hard to bring herself to speak normally?!

 _“Well, if Miss says so,“_ he said as he stretched and stood up. Zeno seemed to caught a whiff of the delicious smell of the porridge, and he seemed so delighted.

“Yona, Zeno! Hurry up before the beasts finish them all up!”

Yoon screamed from outside, and Zeno cheered.

_“Coming!”  
_

Yona wondered if it’s because he’s half-asleep. Zeno was still oblivious to it. That means, even if she was to speak normally, he wouldn’t realize it. He needed to be told about it.

“Uhm, Zeno, you-”

_“Miss, let’s go?”_

Yona couldn’t bring herself to say it and just nodded.

* * *

Everyone was staring.

Everyone was definitely staring.

Jae-Ha seemed to find it amusing, and so was Hak. Kija seemed bewildered and Shin-Ah was confused. Yoon was looking at him as if trying to determine whether he’s really doing it on his own or it’s side effect of random drug someone (seeing as he’d sometimes glare at Jae-Ha, it’s obvious who his number one suspect was) fed him secretly or something.

_“What’s wrong? Why is everyone looking at Zeno?”  
_

Jae-Ha choked on his food due to what seemed to be laughter, and Hak was obviously holding his own. Kija looked down to his bowl apparently to hide his face. Zeno just tilted his head slightly in confusion.

Mind filter was an amazing thing, Yona decided.

_“Is there really something on Zeno?”_

“No, there’s nothing, but…”

Yona turned to Yoon, and the boy put down his bowl after a moment and sighed.

“Zeno, look at me.”

Zeno did what he was told, seemingly nervous and confused. Yoon’s scrutinizing look must not help.

_“What… is it?”  
_

He asked nervously, and Yoon scowled.

“Do you understand what I’m saying?”

Zeno nodded.

_“Zeno does…? Well, Lad hasn’t said anything though? What is Zeno supposed to understand?”  
_

“If you do, then stop it and speak normally. I can’t understand one word you’re saying.”

_“… why?”  
_

Jae-Ha burst out laughing.

“He still doesn’t realize it!”

“He-hey, Jae-Ha, stop it! You’re being rude!”

“Zeno… talks weird.”

Zeno seemed even more nervous and confused.

_“What’s wrong with the way Zeno speaks?”  
_

Yoon rolled his eyes and said that it’s not something he could fix. 

“Will a punch fix him?”

Zeno gasped in horror, said _it’ll do nothing and it’ll hurt so don’t do it_ , causing Jae-Ha to laugh even harder and Kija to seem even more flustered. 

“Hak!”

“Just suggesting. Princess gets him, right? I never paid attention.”

“I do, but…”

“Look around. You think there’s someone else who can tell him at this point?”

Well, that’s true…

Yona sighed.

_“What? What’s wrong with Zeno? What’s weird with the way Zeno speak?”  
_

“Zeno… you’re speaking language of Kouka.”

_“… yeah. So is Miss and everyone.”  
_

“You’re speaking the ancient version of it. I learned a little, so I can understand, but everyone else…”

Zeno dropped his spoon and froze, his eyes widened in apprehension. Jae-Ha had stopped laughing, but apparently one look at Zeno’s face made him laugh again.

“… Zeno… was?”

Yona nodded. It’s amazing really. 

“Yes, I’m sorry. I couldn’t bring myself to tell you. I thought you’d stop when you hear everyone speaks, but…”

“Old man, you’re taking very long time to wake up.”

His face turned red, and he hid his face with his bowl. Hak pat his back maybe a little too hard after that, as the sound felt so loud in Yona’s ears.

“No worries. We’re used to you being an airhead. We just found out there’s a whole new level to it.”

It didn’t help. Of course it didn’t. 

Zeno barely spoke that whole day.

For a whole week, Jae-Ha would burst out laughing whenever he heard Zeno speak. Yona was sure that he’d use it as teasing material for a very long time too.

“It’s just slip of tongue, will you please stop bringing it up?!”

“Never!”

Zeno threw his hands to the air and cursed in ancient Kouka. Jae-Ha’s laughter got even harder, beckoning the others to join him, filling the usually silent night with laughter.

Yona found herself giggling too, and so she supposed it was quite funny. 

Later on, she realized the things that Zeno had hidden, what he’d done to be closer with everyone. He seemed to be the most open of them all, even though in truth he was putting up the tallest wall.

For him to slip up, Yona wanted to believe it’s because he’d gotten comfortable being around the group. 

About time.


End file.
